


He’s our guest

by Irlus



Category: Dumbledore’s Army - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, edward scissor hands, tim burton - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Luna Lovegood being Luna, Multi, OotP, Other, Tim Burton crossover, hp crossove, luna lovegood being good luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: Dumbledore and ‘The Inventor’ used to be good friends. One day Albus receives an owl where the note said his friend passed away, and in his last will was stated that Albus should take care of his best creation...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	He’s our guest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title makes ‘that’ Disney reference. I just love crossovers!
> 
> Send in your requests to my inbox or to:
> 
> thefandomsinhogwarts.tumblr.com

"Bloody hell! does he ha-"

"Yes, Ron, he's got scissors for hands." Hermione bit back. Edward was sat in the middle of this sort of living room created by the room of requirement. He looked scared and was shaking slightly. "Poor thing, who could have done this to him?"

"Guys," Harry looked at his friends. "I appreciate your help, but Dumbledore asked me to do this. I won't force you if you don't want to." Luna and Neville were there too. Neville stared at him with a mix of horror and pity, while Luna came closer, almost tip-toeing and with a warm smile. 

"Hello, sir." She saluted, "I am Luna Lovegood. I would shake hands but I assume you don't want to chop my fingers, do you?"

Edward denied, silent. 

"I won't hurt you either...may I...?"

Edward nodded, and Luna proceeded to pick a blade with her thumb and index and shook it lightly, as a way of 'shaking hands'

"What’s your name?"

"...Edward."

"Hello, Edward. This is my friend Neville, she is Hermione, Ron, and he is Harry. S'ok...you're safe here. We'll take care of you."

"Do you know any spell to give him real hands?"Neville asked Hermione, worried.

"No. There should be. But it must be really advanced magic."

The four of them observed him as Luna picked the bowl of fruit and showed their new friend how to slice apples with his 'fingers'

"I heard of temporary spells," Luna called fom the couch, feeding her new friend "we could try that in the meantime we get him permanent hands."

"Or turn those into other things,....or vanish them."Ron complained.

"He deserves real hands, Ronald. If you feel disgusted, then look away, you don't have to be here!" Hermione spat, angry at Ron's attitude."I've heard of some 'replacing' spells, but that info mentioned in almost every transfiguration book."

The small group exchanged looks of concern.

"Guess we all should do some 'light reading' at the library." Harry replied.


End file.
